It's Hard to Fall in Love
by The Canarican Writer
Summary: Prussia is all alone until his brother takes him to a world meeting one day. He falls in love with a pretty little blonde and tries to convince him that he feels the same. ((Pairings involved: Prussia X Canada, America X Russia, England X France, Germany X Italy, EX!Russia X Canada during the begining. Other pairings possible later.)) Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: New Guy?

**A new PruCan Chapter fic for all you lovelies~ I hope you enjoy it. If it gets good review's I might keep it going but I don't know if it will all be as long as this one :) anyways Enjoy~**

Lonely wasn't a word that was often used to describe Gilbert Beilschmidt. He was a fairly friendly guy but he had two main friends that he would hang out with. Antonio and Francis. They were all very similar as well so it was a pretty normal friendship but they weren't exactly normal people. The three were loud and often called jerks by all the other countries. Yes. Countries. Gilbert however was no longer considered an actual country so when his friends and brother went to a world meeting he was left alone. So he was particularly overjoyed when his brother offered to let him tag along

"Bruder. would you….would you like to….G-Go to the world meeting with me?" Ludwig asked hesitantly, his little Italian lover on his arm (Obviously this was his idea to begin with.) Gilbert almost jumped from his spot on the couch

"J-Ja! Of course mein bruder!" he teased, wrapping his arms around his brother's neck and hugging him happily. Ludwig sighed.

"Ja, ja. You've got to promise to behave though." He said, still sounding rather irritated but this didn't put Gilbert off in the least

"Danke West!" He said, sounding quite like a small child getting a treat.

The next day came and the two countries and one ex-nation went to their meeting. It was about ten minutes before the meeting started when Gilbert spotted him. The little blonde sat at the far end of the table with a slightly bored look on his face as he fiddled with the pen in his fingers. He was currently wearing a suit with a grey jacket and pants and a red tie on his collar. The Albino studied the blonde a little longer, watching those striking violet eyes as they followed the moments of the pen with the random doodling that he was doing, a small piece of his hair stuck out in a stubborn little curl, much like the Italian brothers who were currently discussing the best types of cheese which led to an argument about pizza and pasta with the words 'potato bastard' thrown in every now and then. The blonde's curl was different though, It didn't protrude from the side of his head but from towards the front a bit, a cuter and more bouncy curl in it. The look behind those glasses and the way he nibbled his bottom lip made Gilbert's heart flutter, his face a slight shade of pink. Even though the boy resembled America Gilbert knew it wasn't him. No, America was a really nice piece of ass but he was a little too arrogant for Gilbert. This man was cute, sweet looking, and those violet eyes...shimmered in a way Gilbert couldn't quite place but he loved it. The Prussian tapped his brother's shoulder.

"Hey West, who's the cute blonde guy over there?" He asked, still looking over at the blonde. Ludwig huffed

"Why don't you go ask him?" The German muttered, too busy looking over his papers to notice who Gilbert had pointed to. Gilbert's throat knotted up and his stomach did flips

"O-Okay…" He said softly, standing and slowly making his way over to the blonde.

Matthew blinked as he looked up at the man who had tapped him on the shoulder. His little doodles of his polar bear munching on a stack of pancakes drenched in Maple syrup laying forgotten on the table in front of him. No one ever really acknowledged him much at all so this was an usual thing for him. The albino man smiled at Matthew with a wide grin that reminded him very much of a Cheshire cat.

"U-Um...Hello..?" Matthew mumbled softly, finally as the other man spoke, the first words out of his mouth it gave Matthew two words to speak for him 'total. Jerk.'

"Hallo there~ I am the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt~ Formerly known as the Prussian Empire~ What's your name~?" He asked. Matthew gave a heavy sigh and gave 'Prussia' a bored look

"I'm Canada." He answered simply, brushing the other aside as he went back to his idle doodling, flinching slightly when his large hand was laid on his shoulder

"Do you not have a human name? I don't particularly like Country names….other than with that bastard Russia." Matthew growled softly at that last part, his relationship with 'Ivan' wasn't exactly the best at the moment since they'd broken up about a week ago. He huffed as he brushed Gilbert's hand aside

"It's Matthew…" He said softly, putting his pen down and turning to Gilbert with an irritated look

"Matthew Williams." He finished, a slight glare in his violet eyes as he looked into the shining Crimsons that looked down at him.

When Gilbert saw that look he gulped a bit

"Well um...Matthew. How would you like to come and get lunch with me during lunch break?" He asked, his grin faltering a bit. Matthew shook his head

"No thank you. I've got plans for lunch." He lied softly, sighing a bit

"Dinner then?" Gilbert retorted. Matthew sighed

"No. Gilbert." He huffed

"I'm sorry but I've got an early flight back to Canada." He said sternly, that expression fading when he looked up and saw the hurt look on Gilbert's face

"I-I can't this time but…" He paused a moment. He knew he was going to regret this later

"M-Maybe I can give you my number and we can some other time…" He said softly, sighing as Gilbert's expression immediately turned back to a smile

"Ja~ That sounds...awesome~" He said happily. The two exchanged phone numbers and Gilbert sent Matthew a text just to make sure it was the right number. Matthew was glad for once that no one paid attention to him since his phone went off in the middle of the first half of the meeting. He shot a glare over at Gilbert who just gave him a flirtatious wink, making the Canadian blush furiously.

The first half was finally over when and Matthew walked out into the hallway with a heavy sigh, his hand rubbing the back of his head with a heavy sigh as he loosened his tie a bit

"This is absolute torture…" He muttered to himself, squeaking a bit as he was grabbed and pinned to the wall

"Hallo Matthew~" He heard the voice of the Prussian say in his ear

"I thought I'd catch you before lunch~" He teased, smirking at the Canadian. Matthew blushed as he looked up at the Prussian, both hands supporting his weight on the wall

"U-Uh...w-what are you-mph?!" He was stopped when the Prussian's lips pressed against his in a kiss

"Just a little something sweet before the break~" He chuckled sweetly as his hand played with the Canadian's tie

"Danke leibe~" He purred, smirking as he walked away from him, leaving the Canadian frozen where he was, his expression one of shock as his mouth hung open and his eyes wide

"M-Maple…" He muttered softly.

Matthew rubbed his temple as he sat in the airport, his phone buzzed the familiar tune of 'Oh Canada' in the 8-bit style that Alfred had made for him once. Matthew looked at the phone and sighed as '1 new text' flashed across the screen. He opened the message and frowned as he read who the sender was. None other than that damned Prussia. He pulled it up with a sigh

"Hallo there Matthew~ What's up~? ;) " Matthew gave an annoyed sigh as he texted back

"I'm waiting on my flight to board, Prussia. What is it? I won't get to talk long." 'and it's such a shame' he thought as he got a text back

"It's Gilbert. I'm not technically not a country anymore. I'm bored cause West and his boyfriend Italy are on a date :P I'm alone in a big house so I wanted to talk." Matthew sighed. Why did he always have to be so pitiful. They continued to idly chat for a while, arguing several times about Matthew calling Gilbert by his human name as Matthew tried to change the subject. Finally Matthew's flight was called and he couldn't be more relieved

"I have to go now. Goodbye Prussia." Matthew blushed at the last text from Gilbert, blushing dark red

"Okay Mattie~ And it's Gilbert Babe ;) "

When Matthew finally arrived back in Canada he was so glad to get home and forget his troubles. He tossed his suitcase on the couch before walking heavily upstairs. He lay back on the bed and smiled a little bit as his polar bear crawled up next to him before laying on his chest

"Hello Kuma." He said softly, smiling as the little bear looked down at him with his curious little beady eyes

"Who are you?" The little bear asked. Matthew sighed slightly

"I'm your owner dummy." He teased, fluffing the bears fur "Canada."

"Oh." The bear said softly, nuzzling his nose under Matthew's hand

"Food?" He asked softly. Matthew sighed softly and pet the little bear gently

"Sure thing. What would you like?" He asked, smoothing the little bears fur slightly

"Pancakes." The bear said simply. He hardly ever spoke more than one word but it was normally enough to get his point across to Matthew. Matthew walked downstairs with the little bear in his arms

"I'm too tired to cook right now Kuma. I'll make you pancakes some other time. How about some tuna right now?" He asked, patting his head as he sat him down on the floor in front of his food bowl and got a can of tuna out of the fridge

"Cold. Just how you like it." He said softly. Kuma looked up at him and nodded a bit. Matthew but the Tuna into his bowl and smiled as he tossed the can into the bin. He sighed softly as he leaned on the counter and took out his phone, turning it on and blinking as it was suddenly flooded with texts and calls. How long had that flight taken? His papa, Alfred, Arthur, Russia?, Prussia of course, and a few more numbers that he did and didn't know. The first number to call was Russia but he didn't really want to talk to him so Alfred was the first one he had to call back. As soon as Alfred answered he was barraged with yelling and other unintelligible things, holding the phone away from his face until Alfred stopped

"A-Alfred...slow down a bit. I didn't catch any of that and you're hurting my eardrums…" He muttered softly. A growl was heard from his brother as he finally spoke

"Are you seriously dating that fuck!?" He asked, in an irritated and strained normal voice. Matthew jumped a bit

"H-Huh? What are you talking about Alfred? Dating who?" He asked. Alfred Growled

"Gilbert! Gilbert fucking Beilschmidt!" He yelled. Matthew's eyes went wide and his face paled a bit

"W-What?! Where did you hear that?!" He asked in a hushed yell with a slight squeak.

"Everyone's been talking about it dude! Someone said they saw you two making out in the hall before lunch!" He said seriously. Matthew gulped a bit, his face bright red. Oh god. Someone had seen that?

"M-Maple…" He muttered quietly to himself

"A-Alfred...I-I'm not dating...G-Gilbert…" He said, cringing at his name. Alfred was silent for a moment

"You're not fucking with me right? You're seriously not dating him?" He asked. Matthew sighed softly and walked over before flopping on the couch

"Non….I'm not kidding Al." He said softly, rubbing his temple

"I'm not dating him. We aren't together. Thanks for the headache Al..." He muttered softly. A heavy sigh was heard from Alfred

"Thank fucking god….I was about to go and kick that guys ass." He said, chuckling softly.

"Well you have some explaining to do to everyone else then. I'm gonna let you go dude. You should call Ivan. He's been trying to reach you and man is he pissed." He said softly. Matthew raised a brow with a slight smile

"Ivan?" He asked. The blush was apparent in Alfred's tone

"R-Russia! Ivan Whatever dude! J-Just call him." He said before hanging up. Matthew sighed softly and checked the rest of his messages. He didn't want to speak to anyone but scrolling through Prussia's message he paled at the latest one

"Mein gott Matthew. If you don't stop ignoring me this is going to get out." A photo was attached to the message. A picture of the two of them in the hallway at lunch break, Gilbert's kissing him had been photographed. God the face Matthew was making, the way Gilbert's hand was grasping his tie, and the way they were positioned against the wall. Oh got this wasn't going to help the fact that every country was going to see the photo and think that Matthew was dating that jerk. Matthew felt like he was going to faint. Oh god what had Gilbert done. He really hoped that invisibility would hold out for this.


	2. Chapter 2: I Knew you were Trouble!

**Oh my goodness I never thought this would get such positive feedback! I love you all and I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

Matthew awoke to the sound of incessant knocking on his door with a soft groan he waddled sleepily downstairs and sighed a bit, the knocking continued and he groaned loudly

"Coming!" He said as loudly as he could, when the door was opened his arm was grabbed he was dragged inside by none other than Arthur Kirkland. He was flung onto the couch and Arthur stood in front of him, arms crossed and brows furrowed in obvious irritation as he looked down at the barely awake Canadian

"Matthew." He said softly in a very serious tone

"Gilbert...Beilschmidt?" He asked very simply, looking at Matthew sternly. Matthew gulped and hid his face. That was the look that Arthur always used when he and Alfred were kids and they'd get in trouble and he would have to find out who did it (Mainly because Francis was bad at it and it was always Alfred anyways.) Matthew kept his head down

"I-I'm not with him Arthur….I-I promise.." He said softly, his voice low and shaky. Arthur huffed irritably and pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket, unfolded it and held it out to Matthew.

"Then explain this." He said, showing Matthew the same picture that he had been sent by Gilbert yesterday. Matthew blushed bright red as he looked up and saw the picture, gasping slightly

"T-That's not what it looks like Arthur! H-He...He did that to me without my permission! A-After the meeting! H-H-He…" Matthew couldn't think of anything else to say. Arthur sighed

"Well to late to explain now. All the other countries think you're dating him now and Ivan is slightly pissed. And when I say slightly I mean he's ready to hop on a plane to Germany's house and murder Prussia on the spot, Matthew. You need to call him and explain this whole thing." Matthew whimpered slightly, his hair falling into his face. Arthur sighed and sat beside him, his arm looping around the blonde's shoulders and pulling his small body to his side, his motherly side taking over for the Canadian, patting his back

"It'll be okay Matthew." he said softly, his hands running along the other's arms

"Just tell everyone at the next world meeting that it's a fake and that you and Gilbert are not dating, okay. You are definitely noticeable now though so you won't have to worry about people not knowing your there." That was what Matthew had been worried about. My god every country that he knew could have that picture by now

"Oh god...w-why…" He muttered softly

"Damn it...I'm so stupid." It was rare that a curse word would slip from the little Canadian's mouth but now was a time that he'd let it slip

"Arthur...How am I supposed to tell them what happened?" He asked

"I wish papa was here. He's always got ways to get out of things like this…." He muttered, sighing softly. It was weird but right on cue a faint knock was heard before the door opened

"Matthieu? Are you home?" He asked. He walked into the living room and saw Matthew and Arthur and gasped

"Matthieu! Why didn't you tell your papa that you were going out with Gilbert!?" He squeaked excitedly

"B-But papa I-I'm not going out with him!" He said in a surprised response to his father's surprise entrance, wishing at times that his papa didn't have the keys to his house. Arthur rolled his eyes

"They aren't dating frog. That kiss in the picture was a forced one in the hallway. Matthew was pinned against the wall by that bastard of a friend that you have. You've got some nerve I swear!" The Brit huffed. Francis raised a brow

"That's not what this face says." He said, pulling out his phone and showing the picture that Gilbert had scent

"He's enjoying that too much for it to be forced. If you try to play it off then it's not going to work out for you Matthieu." He said, sitting on the other side of Arthur from Matthew

"But you can try. I don't know what to tell you." He said softly

"Maybe invite Gilbert over and talk to him about it~" Francis suggested, smiling happily at Matthew

"It'd be better than explaining it for yourself at least." He said. Matthew nodded

"I might...Papa...Arthur. I don't mean to be rude and just kick you out but can I be alone for a while. I need to think he muttered softly, sighing as he rubbed his temples. Arthur nodded

"Of course Matthew. Come on Francis." He said, standing and grabbing Francis by the collar and dragging him out of the house

"W-Wait! Arthur! Oh! Au revoir mon petite Matthieu!" Francis called as he was dragged out. Matthew gave a heavy sigh as he was finally alone. He gave a long and drawn out sigh before getting up slowly and walking back upstairs, picking up his phone and his glasses off of the nightstand, perching the glasses on his nose before dismissing all of the calls that he had. He decided that it would be best to call Ivan first. He didn't want him to hurt Gilbert or anyone else in the process. He sighed softly and gently ran a hand through his hair as he put Ivan's call on speaker. He gulped and waited for a bit for the answer. He remembered now why he'd broken up with Ivan in the first place. He had been a wonderful boyfriend yes but...too overprotective. When the answer click was heard Matthew was worried. He didn't hear anyone speak on the other end, just silence

"H-Hello…" He muttered timidly, gulping a bit. A soft chuckle was heard

"What took you so long to call podsolnichnik~?" Ivan asked, his voice not letting on his true rage.

"I...I called to talk to you because Arthur told me that you were going to murder Prussia and that doesn't need to happen okay." He said in a reasoning voice that he'd normally use with Ivan.

"Prussia and I aren't together Ivan. That picture was a setup. He…" Matthew paused. He figured that telling Ivan about the forced kiss wasn't the best idea

"He photoshopped that or something. I've never kissed that jerk." He said in a disgusted tone. Ivan's smile was apparent in his words

"Da, So you aren't cheating on me then~?" Matthew sighed

"Ivan we aren't together anymore…" He muttered

"I was teasing you Matthew~ How do you not take a joke." He said in response to Matthew. Matthew gave a heavy sigh

"Not when it comes to stuff like that...no." he muttered. Matthew sighed as he heard mumbling on the other end

"I'm going to go Matthew. I've got a visitor~" He cooed, hanging up the phone. Matthew gave a heavy sigh as he heard the click of Ivan's call ending and clicked his call off, laying back on the pillowy top of the bed, running his hand through his hair as he pulled up Gilbert's number. Oh he was dreading this that's for sure. He called Gilbert's number with a slight Grimace. He was just ready to get this whole thing over with and now.

Matthew sat back on the couch and looked at the albino that now stood in front of him with his hands stuck in his pocket and his silvery-white locks all fuzzy and mussed up. This was the man that was causing him so much trouble and was making his life so hard. God he was going to regret even letting him into his house.

"I'm not very happy with you right now. I can't believe you told them all that we're together!" He growled, his arms crossed as the albino plopped down beside him, his arm around Matthew's shoulder

"Ja. But maybe we could make that true~" Gilbert teased, smirking as he pecked the Canadian's cheek. Matthew turned bright red and stood up off the couch, his hand landing a hard smack across the Prussian's face, a red print forming in it's place. Gilbert growled a bit

"Don't!" Matthew snapped, crossing his arms

"And no!" He growled, looking at Gilbert with furrowed and angry brows. Gilbert's face gained a smirk

"It's not like you didn't enjoy that kiss~ That slutty face you were making made the photo even better and more enjoyable for that reason~ I intend to make you mine Matthew Williams~" He purred. Matthew's face was bright red, his facial expression a mixture of anger, embarrassment, and a hint of worry. He growled at the way the Albino was looking at him, he didn't like it. He huffed as he walked over to the wall and leaned on it.

"Look Gilbert..." he said softly, a small sigh escaping his pale pink lips that parted slightly before he spoke.

"I want to get this over as quickly as possible because I do not want to be with you nor will I ever want to. Do you understand" He muttered, giving Gilbert a serious look with his vibrant violet eyes darkened a bit.

"We can be friends if you want to but nothing more. I just don't like you like that" He looked down with closed eyes

"I just need you to tell everyone at the next World Meeting that I'm not-mph!" He was cut off when he was again as Gilbert pushed him to the wall and kissed him, pinning his hands above his head with one hand while the other hand pushed his shirt up a bit and stroked at his hipbone slowly and teasingly, earning another gasp from Matthew. He struggled against the albino as his lips were parted and his tongue traced the Canadian's soft lips, trying to get him into the kiss.

"Why would I lie about that Matthew~?" he purred seductively, nibbling his neck a bit roughly his fingers cupping Matthew's hip before pushing further up his shirt to tease the rest of his body

"Why don't we show them just how 'together' we are leibe~" he purred, giving a slight bite to the

Canadian's neck. Matthew gasped, his hands trying to free themselves but failing as Gilbert sucked and bit harder and rougher. Matthew's body was betraying his mind right now, he hated the little gasps and moans that escaped his lips, each little sound that Gilbert forced from his throat made him turn an even darker shade of red with embarrassment that he actually felt good when Gilbert did that. When Gilbert finally pulled away Matthew was a panting mess, his expression stunned and shocked but the bulge in his pants showing that his body was full on betraying him. The alboino smirked at the large and darkening hickey that he'd put on Matthew's neck. He laughed softly

"There we go~ You're so sexy like this mein leibe~" he purred, his finger tracing the mark with a tenderness

"I'll be going now Matthew~ I'll see you soon darling~" he teased, pecking the stunned Canadian's lips before walking out the door, that damn smirk plastered on his face. Matthew stood there speechless for a moment, gulping as he tried to move. His legs were shivering from the way the other had been sucking, biting, and kissing his neck. He wobbled over to the couch and sat down

"I-I'm so...god...why'd he have to do that! I can't believe he gave me a hickey!" Matthew squeaked. Matthew was so fucking confused! He didn't have feelings for Gilbert! Not at all! He was certain of it. He sighed and rested his eyes, unknowingly falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Not so bad after all?

**Hey look a new Chapter! Sorry it's so short. I got sleepy and lazy at the end and plus my finals are coming up soon so there won't be too much updating for it right now but once finals are over I'll be updating a lot more during the summer than now.**

Matthew's long fingers slowly traced over the hickey that Prussia had left on his neck. It had been there for three weeks and the thing had hardly faded at all. He had to go to a meeting like this….Dammit. Even after three coats of concealer it was still there and _very _visible. He gulped slightly and walked down the hall to the meeting room. He was stopped suddenly with a small squeak as he looked into the shining, mischief filled, crimson eyes of Gilbert Beilschmidt. Matthew glared at him.

"What do you want?" He asked, his fingers gripping his papers tighter. The Prussian smirked at the little Canadian and laughed, patting his shoulder.

"Now Mattie~ That's no way to address your boyfriend~" He teased. Matthew cringed and brushed his hand away

"One. You aren't my 'boyfriend'. Two. you never will be. And three, Please go away." He muttered, trying to get by but being grabbed around the waist by the Prussian.

"Oh Ja I will be~" He purred, nibbling Matthew's ear. Matthew squeaked out an embarrassing sound and jabbed Gilbert in the stomach, wiggling out of his arms and running to the meeting door. Before Matthew could open the door he tripped and was scooped up into Gilbert's arms, the door was already open. Oh no...Oh fuck! People were staring. Then he felt Gilbert's lips on his for a moment

"Are you alright mein leibe~? You could have hurt yourself~" He teased, smiling as he gently put him in his chair

"I promise I'll make it all better during lunch break~" He purred. Matthew's face burned as Gilbert walked away. He gulped, feeling the eyes of all the countries on him and the burning stare of the Russian man across the room from him. He could almost sense the dark aura around him and the hatred toward the Prussian man who sat beside Germany. Matthew blushed, trying to make his hair fall into his face and hide his face. Alfred, who was sitting beside him at the table, stared blankly at his brother for a moment before clearing his throat.

"Um...Matt…"Matthew could tell by the tone in his brother's voice that he was straining to hold back his anger, controlling his temper.

"Can I talk to you for a second...In the other room?" He asked, pulling his brother's arm, holding him with the grip of a bear trap as he drug him into the hallway and then to the other room. He pushed Matthew into a chair and slammed the door before turning to Matthew with rage filling his bright sapphire eyes

"What the hell was that?!" He growled

"I thought you said you didn't date that fucker!" Matthew gulped and tears streamed down his cheeks

"I-I'm not…" he whimpered. Alfred gave a sigh at his brother's tears, his expression softening as he took a seat beside him, his arm around his shoulders.

"Matthew. What was that that happened back there exactly?" He asked. Matthew whimpered.

"I-I...Gilbert he…." Matthew's tears were making him choke up on his words. He sniffled and cried on his brother's shoulder. Why did Gilbert have to make him the laughing stock of the entire world! He finally calmed down enough to speak.

"Gilbert….w-well...I-I tripped and he caught me and made it look like we're dating and then when I made him come to my house to see if I could get him to tell everyone that we weren't together he...he gave me a hickey and then left.." He muttered, gulping back more tears. Alfred had a soft scowl on his face as Matthew spoke

"I'm gonna kick his ass." he growled through gritted teeth, starting to get up but being held by Matthew.

"N-No...It's okay… I can handle him…" Matthew said softly, gently rubbing Alfred's shoulder. Alfred sighed and gently hugged his brother, rubbing his back comfortingly. There was a small knock on the door before Francis opened it, following in behind him was Arthur.

"Matthieu? Are you alright mon cherre?" He asked, walking over and sitting beside him, taking out a tissue and wiping his son's face. Arthur pulled up a chair in front of him, noticing the hickey but brushing it aside for a bit. Matthew sniffled and held onto Francis

"Merci mon papa…" He murmured with a soft accent to his voice as he leaned into Francis' arms, finally calming down but his head was pounding

"I'm okay...I'll go back in now.." He murmured.

Matthew walked slowly out of the meeting room, rubbing his temple slowly. He gasped when his arm was grabbed by Ivan and he was slammed into the wall by the big Russian man.

"Why are you with him, liar!" Ivan growled, pinning Matthew to the cold and flat surface of the wall, his back pressing against it. Matthew blushed a bit, gulping at how close his ex was to him

"I-I'm not! Gilbert and I aren't together!" He squealed helplessly.

"A-And that little stunt this morning was fake!" He whimpered. Ivan lifted up Matthew's chin, showing is little mark.

"Then what is this?" He asked, his thumb tracing the dark outline of the hickey on the pale skin of Matthew's neck. Matthew squeaked at his touch

"H-He forced it on to me! I don't like him! Now let me go!" He begged. Ivan growled

"His filthy mouth marked you so I am going to cover this with my own mark~" He purred, a manic grin on his lips as they parted and kissed the hickey. Matthew whimpered

"Ah! N-No! Stop it!" He squeaked. Ivan just ignored him and smirked as he roughly kissed at Matthew's neck. Matthew's eyes were squeezed shut as Ivan worked. He struggled but it was no use. When it suddenly stopped he didn't look but was very confused. He opened one eye and and looked over to see Gilbert had pushed Ivan away from him and knocked him to the floor. Matthew blinked in surprise as he saw Gilbert. Ivan growled softly and stood up and glared at Gilbert. The two started to throw punches and Matthew felt so helpless. He was so much weaker than the two of them. when they were finally pulled apart by Switzerland Matthew was laying back against the wall and crying as he quietly begged for the two to stop it. The Swiss man looked down at Matthew with a small glare

"Hey! Get up!" He growled. Matthew whimpered and got up slowly. Francis rushed over and gently took Matthew

"Go about your business. I'll take care of these two." He said, grabbing Gilbert's collar. Matthew gulped and looked over at Gilbert.

Matthew carefully doctored the Prussian man's wounds and sighed. He didn't know why but he was just helping him out because his papa had brought him to his house.

"Your an idiot you know that." He said softly, wrapping a bandage around his arm with a huff

"Ivan's a lot stronger than you are and he could have really seriously hurt you. You better be glad that it was just a few cuts and bruises." he said. Gilbert smiled a little bit and looked up at Matthew and chuckled softly

"Nein~ I am the awesome Prussia~ And besides I was just protecting you~" He said. For once the look on Gilbert's face was soft and sincere. Matthew smiled just a little bit at that look. He supposed that once Gilbert got over this whole...wanting to fall in love thing they might actually be able to be friends. Gilbert's stomach growled loudly

"Um...You wouldn't happen to have any food would you?" He asked, his stomach giving another loud growl and he gave a smug grin

"I haven't eaten since breakfast~" He said. Matthew gave a soft chuckle and nodded

"Sure. How about some pancakes?" He asked. Gilbert smiled and nodded happily at the little Canadian, excitement in his eyes like a kid on Christmas morning

"With syrup?" He asked. Matthew couldn't help but laugh at Gilbert's face

"Of course~ I don't think it'd be pancakes without Maple syrup~" He said

Gilbert sat on the counter and smiled as he watched Matthew make pancakes

"How long are you going to be just hanging around my house?" Matthew asked, raising a brow at Gilbert. Gilbert smirked

"When I get done with my pancakes you're making for me~" He cooed, smiling at him. Matthew sighed softly

"You're so ridiculous…."


	4. Chapter 4 : Which Way is Up

**God I am sooo sorry that this has taken so long to do. I've been a bit pre-occupied with finals and some other stuff going on. But this one is a little bit of a longer chapter so I hope you'll enjoy it~**

Ivan huffed slightly as he sat in the chair in the meeting room. All of the other countries had long since left the large building to head home to their respective countries, all except one of those countries that is...The most unlikely one to anything that didn't benefit or interest him at all...Alfred F. Jones...The United States of America sat in the chair beside the hulking and mountainous Russian man, carefully cleaning and bandaging his wounds with his blue eyes trained away from the Russian's face. He was currently working on one of the cuts on his hand. He had been the one volunteered to patch Ivan up after the fight between him and Gilbert when all the other countries left the place, none of them really wanting to do it..well more like no one but Alfred was brave enough to go near the scary looking Russian in his current state...or really ever. Alfred's face held a pink tinted blush because of the fact he was practically holding Ivan's hand because he had to clean the wound better, that's why he wasn't looking at him, why he was avoiding the other man's eyes because he knew the moment that he looked Ivan would be able to tell what was going on. He could feel the lump in his throat which he cleared away before speaking to Ivan, hoping to make some kind of small talk or little conversation with him.

"S-So...um...Are you sore anywhere? Still hurt? Anything broken?" He asked. Ivan looked at him finally and when he did Alfred's heart shattered. Ivan's face was streaked with hidden tears that were cascading down his cheeks as he spoke to the American man in front of him with saddened Violet eyes.

"I-In here…" He muttered, placing his other hand over his heart, shaking a bit.

"It's b-broken...In h-here…" He said softly, clenching his coat tightly. Alfred was shocked, carefully letting go of Ivan's hand and placing it on the Russian man's lap. He had never seen the Russian cry or look venerable in any way ever before. He didn't actually think he ever would or could. He couldn't stand to see him like that. His arms wrapped around the man's shoulders, carefully hugging him.

"I'm so sorry dude…I don't think a band-aid will help you with that…" He said softly. Ivan had been a bit shocked by the contact that Alfred had given him but his arms hesitantly moved and wrapped around the American man's waist and pulled him closer to his own body. He decided that he liked the way this felt, having America in his arms. Matthew was tiny and not exactly strong at all but Alfred...well...he was...perfect… He wasn't too tall or too short, he was perfectly muscular and very cute~ Ivan could feel the sore, sick feeling in his chest fade a bit as he let Alfred move back a bit, his arms wrapped around the American's waist. Alfred's heart was drumming wildly in his chest as he felt the way they were seated, why was was Ivan looking at him like that. Oh god...he thought he was terrible...he hated him didn't he...wait...no...That wasn't that kind of look. Alfred still couldn't quite place it.

"Alfred..There...There is something you can do to make it better…." Ivan mumbled, gaining a dark red blush as he spoke. Alfred gulped

"Y-Yea? What is it dude?" He asked his hands shaking a bit as he stared right back into those stunning dark violet eyes that captivated his own brilliant sapphires that shimmered, framed behind square rimmed glasses with 'Texas' etched on the sides of them.

"Kiss me.." Ivan said softly, his blush turning a darker shade of red. Alfred blushed brightly and nodded slowly with a slight gulp as he looked at Ivan.

"O-Okay man...b-but….T-This is only to make you feel better…" he muttered, carefully placing one hand on Ivan's cheek and leaning in slowly and Ivan did the same, leaning in and meeting Alfred in the middle. When their lips met a spark seemed to ignite between the two of them and Alfred's arms wrapped closer around Ivan's neck, fingers threading into the soft grey confines of his hair. Ivan did the same, large arms snaking further around Alfred's slender waist, pulling the American as close as he could to his chest. When the two finally pulled aways, eyes locked on one another in a loving gaze that made Alfred blush more and smile at him, their breaths coming out in short panting breaths.

"F-Feel better?" He asked timidly. Ivan smiled softly and tilted Alfred's chin up, cupping his chin in between his fingers and smirking a bit

"Da….Much better~" He cooed before kissing Alfred again, capturing his lips in a loving kiss his hands cupping the American man's ass.

Matthew yawned a bit as he woke up to the sound of his alarm clocks loud beeping. He reached over and smacked the top of it. Something warm against his side made him want to go back to sleep but then he jumped up and gasped as he realized that it was a human warmth that was against his body. He looked over and saw Gilbert in his bed. Gilbert! He flung the covers back to make sure he was still fully clothed and that the Prussian hadn't done anything to him while he was asleep. He sighed in relief to see that his Maple leaf Pj's were still in place. He grumbled as he saw the Prussian snoozing comfortably on the bed, shaking him with a small huff

"Wake up!" He growled. Gilbert groaned sleepily, swatting at Matthew's hand.

"Mmn...five more minutes…" He muttered softly, snuggling Matthew's thigh. Matthew flushed and pushed at his shoulders, hoping to push him off of the bed but having no such luck and instead gave him a hard smack on the back of the head

"Wake the hell up! What are you doing in my bed!?" He growled. Gilbert yawned and blinked his eyes open before looking up at him with an irritated and sleepy expression on his face

"You said I could asshole…" He muttered. Then Matthew felt stupid for even asking in the first place...The whole 'my ex beat your ass up so you get whatever you want' thing that he'd agreed to yesterday. Matthew sighed heavily, massaging his temples

"Yea….I guess I forgot…" He muttered softly, sighing a bit and laying back on the bed, flopping a pillow on his face. Gilbert propped up on one elbow and looked over at Matthew with a soft, sleepy smile

"How'd you sleep Mattie~?" He asked. Matthew removed the pillow and glared at him with a huff, his eyes narrowing a bit as he glared at Gilbert

"Just because you got beat up by Ivan doesn't mean I'm going to let you stay here with me. And don't call me that!" He growled, rolling his eyes at the sudden niceness of the other and rolling onto his side, facing away from the albino. Gilbert sighed at Matthew's yelling

"I was just asking how you slept mein leibe." He said, sighing softly as he looked over at the other and smirked as he moved Matthew back to his original position and straddled his waist, his hands on either side of the blonde's head, his lips moving down and meeting those of the little Canadian with a small smile as he kissed him.

"You never answered my question. Did you sleep well~?" He asked, smirking at the wide blush on Matthew's face. Matthew sighed and pushed at Gilbert's chest, pushing him off of him and giving a heavy, annoyed sigh

"Gilbert...I don't like you that way...alright…" He muttered softly in an irritated tone, getting up from his bed and walking downstairs. True Gilbert wasn't as bad as he thought when he'd first met him. He was actually a pretty decent guy but only as a friend. Matthew leaned on the kitchen counter and sighed heavily, staring out the window, deep in thought. His phone rang and he blinked out of his daze before picking it up...Alfred? Hmm...He wondered what he wanted this early.

"Hello. Good morning Alfred~" He said, happily greeting his brother with a cheerful tone.

"Hey Matt. What's up?" He asked. Matthew smiled happily, glad to have his brother call just to talk for once in forever. It wasn't often that happened either.

"I just woke up a little while ago." He said, playing with a strand of blonde hair that had fallen into his face with a little huff to blow it out of the way.

"What about you Al? Did you do anything special after the meeting yesterday?" He asked, smiling as he rubbed the back of his head and gently brushed his fingers through his hair.

"O-Oh well...um…" He murmured, stopping and pausing for a minute

"Al? What's wrong?" He asked, not liking the tone in his brother's voice that seemed worried or scared, something like that.

"Um...Matt...You don't still like that Ivan guy do you? At all?" He asked, a shaky tone to his voice as he spoke. Matthew raised a brow and gained a disgusted expression

"No! I broke up with him because of that very reason. I'm not exactly fond of him. Why?" He asked, grumbling a little at the memory from yesterday, the very reason that asshole Gilbert was here in the first place. Alfred's end was quiet for a minute before he spoke to his blonde brother again.

" ….I uh...I-I kind of...slept with him last night…" He muttered, gulping a bit as he finished the sentence. Matthew blinked a bit and blushed at this as he realized what Alfred meant by that, choking a little before he spoke.

"Y-You mean...You had...s-sex with Ivan?" He asked, his face turning a brighter shade of red.

"Y-Yea…" He heard Alfred gulp on the other end of the phone. Matthew smiled

"That's fine Al. Why are you worried about that. I broke up with him didn't I?" He asked. Alfred made a confused sound then was silent for a bit. Matthew gave a soft sigh at this and smiled as his brother spoke

"S-So...You don't mind...You don't mind if I...y'know...date him…" He said softly. Matthew gave a small sigh with a happy smile

"Of course Alfred~" He said sweetly, smiling as you gently leaned back on the counter

"You've had a crush on him forever~!" He cooed, smiling happily as he thought of his brother finally with the one that he had a crush on for so long. Matthew was happy for him. He gently ran his hands through his hair.

"I've got to go now Al. I've got a...'problem' to take care of." he said with a soft groan as he saw Gilbert walk into the living room with only his underwear on. Alfred was confused at first but then he got it

"Oh. That asshole is still there?" He asked. Matthew gave a heavy sigh and glared at the albino as he came into the kitchen, a large grin on his face as he saw Matthew

"Yes Alfred. He's still here." Matthew said softly, huffing as Gilbert leaned on the counter next to him. A soft growl was heard from Alfred on the other end

"Do I need to come over there and remove him from the premises?" He asked. Matthew groaned a little bit

"No Al...And...don't talk like you're some kind of cop…I'm gonna go now. Bye." He muttered, hanging up his phone and looking at Gilbert who just grinned at him, that stupid childish grin and Matthew just rolled his eyes, softening his expression a bit

"You hungry?" He asked, sighing a little as he looked up at the albino who moved himself closer and wrapped his arms around Matthew's lower waist

"Starving~" He teased with a smirk as he leaned closer to the now bright red Canadian.

Alfred put his phone back on the nightstand next to his glasses in the hotel room, groaning a little bit as another sharp pain ran through him, making his ass sting a bit. He smiled as a pair of large arms wrapped around him and pulled him close to a muscular chest and under the chin of the Russian that he'd fallen in love with

"Did you tell your brother of our romances last night?" He asked, his nose nuzzling into the dirty blonde hair of the American man. Alfred sighed softly and turned to Ivan with a soft groan, snuggling into his chest and just enjoying his body heat. The Russian man was like a big teddy bear when Alfred cuddled up to him like this and he was glad. Alfred liked to get close to someone and just have someone to cuddle with after being 'intimate' with them.

"Yea….He's cool." He said softly, closing his eyes sleepily with a small yawn as he relaxed against Ivan's large frame

"Let's just not talk...I'm still tired and too fucking sore to move thanks to you." Alfred growled, his fingers carefully rubbing the bare skin of the Russian's chest, his own slightly tanned skin pressing against him

"Just let me sleep." He said softly. Ivan smiled at this and carefully ran his fingers through Alfred's hair, gently brushing the soft strands away from the cute and relaxed face of the American man

'It is really too bad I'm only doing this to crush Matthew.' He thought sadly, wishing he really didn't have to do this but it was impossible any other way. He sighed softly and smiled a little as he snuggled into the American's hair. Maybe after this whole Gilbert thing was solved he would have to do this again.


	5. Chapter 5 : Maybe I Can?

**And Finally after and extended hiatus from some stupid writers block Here you are my lovlies~ Chapter four of It's Hard to Fall in Love~**

Matthew sighed softly as he walked through the hallway of the meeting building, a scarf covering a fresh hickey that Gilbert had given him the other day at his house. He sighed softly as he saw Gilbert's brother Germany and his boyfriend Italy. He put on his game face and smiled over at the two of them as he walked by. He was surprised when Italy grabbed his arm to stop him

"Ciao Canada~" He greeted, his unusually cheerful smile making the Canadian give a slightly more sincere smile as he looked into those precious Amber eyes.

"Hi Italy." He said softly, smiling a bit as the little Italian started to pull him off to the side

"I need to talk to you. Do you mind if I call you Matthew?" He asked, pulling Matthew into an off hallway to the side. Matthew smiled a little at the Italian as he gave a gentle pull on his sleeve before letting him go and looking around before smiling a little. Matthew was a little concerned as to why he was talking to him but he figured he'd humor him.

"Sure...Feliciano..?" He hesitated, being sure he got his human name right. He hardly ever called any other countries other than his brother, papa, and Arthur of course so it was odd to him. Feli giggled and nodded a bit

"Si but you can call me Feli~" He said happily, smiling a bit. It was a bit weird when the little Italian got all serious all of a sudden, his smile turning to a serious expression

"Um...listen Matthew...I'm really happy that you are with Gilbert…" He paused a moment and Matthew almost considered interrupting him and telling him that he most certainly wasn't with Gilbert but it didn't seem like the nice thing to do since the Italian's seriousness had faded into and almost saddened expression so Matthew softened his own expression a bit and continued to listen to Feli

"Gilbert is so lonely you know...but ever since he's been around you he seems so much more happy~ I'm just glad he finally had a real friend. I do hope it is more than friendship because that would probably make him even better than he was~ See...He was very sad before...He had nothing to do and no one to talk to, plus he wasn't a country anymore and Mr. Austria and Mrs. Hungary do not like him to be around at all because of things in their past so Luddy and I are really all he has, well I mean he does have France and Spain but they don't get to see him much because they both have countries to run.. I have seen him in his room alone at times just staring at the ceiling and crying...I guess he's just thinking about something sad in his past or something but I think it is more than that…" The Italian seemed to just be contemplating his thoughts as he continued on but he caught himself in it and gave a small smile to Matthew

"A-Anyways I am glad that you have made him so much better~" He took both of Matthew's hands in his own and smiled up at him with those bright and shimmering amber orbs.

"Thank you for being his friend at least. It'd be magnifico if it was something more but I'm not going to make any assumptions because I know how Gilbert is~ I guess I should probably go now but thank you for letting me talk to you~!" He cooed happily, smiling at the blonde before giving him a small peck on the cheek and walking back to Ludwig who escorted him to the meeting room. Matthew blushed a bit, all of the words that had just been said to him finally sinking in...Gilbert… he was really depressed, sad, alone. Matthew really didn't know how to describe what the albino was going through. He suddenly felt really bad for a lot of the things he had said to Gilbert, he was going to at least try to be his friend now. That was it though! Friends only, no relationships, no romance, and...no heartbreak… Matthew sighed softly and leaned back against the wall, running his fingers through his hair. He was startled when a hand was placed on his shoulder, sighing heavily with relief as he saw it was only his papa

"A-Ah… Bonjour papa.." He said softly, smiling a bit at the taller Frenchman. His papa smiled a bit at him

"Thinking about something Matthieu?" He asked, rubbing his shoulder. Matthew sighed heavily before turning and looking up at his papa, crossing his arms as he leaned his shoulder on the wall beside him

"Oui papa...It's Gilbert...I just don't know what to do anymore...Italy just came and talked to me about how sad and upset he was before he started hanging around me but I don't want us to be what he wants. I'll gladly be his friend but he wants me to be his boyfriend, lover, significant other or whatever and I don't know what to do about it papa.." The Canadian started to tear up again

"I just got hurt papa...I don't want that to happen again...I-I feel like as soon as he gets what he wants he'll make me fall for him and then as soon as I fall in love with him he'll dump me for someone else and I'll be heartbroken all over again!" He sniffled as the tears started to pour down his face as his papa's arms wrapped around him, carefully stroking his hair and shushing him

"It's like with Ivan...I-I'm not with him anymore because when we broke up he went and slept with Lithuania and now he's with Alfred and...I-I don't have feeling for him anymore but it really hurts ….Why does everything have to hurt so much papa..?" He asked quietly. Francis sighed softly as he held his little boy in his arms, comforting him as he shivered and cried into his shoulder, reminding him a lot of when the Canadian was only a little colony and he'd have a nightmare or scrape his knee and he'd hold and comfort him and he was going to do the same for him now.

"No one know's why these things hurt so much mon cherre." He said softly, his fingers slowly trailing through the soft blonde locks, feeling the smaller arms tighten their grip around his waist

"It's just how it is. Love is not perfect but you can't have more than one person that you are in love with. Ivan just wasn't the right one Matthieu but...you never know...Gilbert could be the one but you've got to at least give him a chance. You don't find a perfect love without getting hurt first." He said softly, gently petting Matthew and pulling away a bit to kiss his forehead, cupping his cheek and gently wiping a tear away with his thumb, looking into those soft shimmering violets all wet with tears and filled with hurt and confusion about what to do right now about what was going on.

"It will be okay mon petite cheri~" He cooed softly, giving Matthew a gentle smile

"I'm sure everything will work out. If you ever need any advice then you can talk to me okay~" He cooed softly, smiling happily, kissing his forehead and holding him close in his arms. Matthew let his papa's words sink in as he stood there with his, his arms wrapped around the Frenchman's waist, sniffling a bit. It would be okay. He didn't really want a relationship quite yet because he was still hurting from what happened between him and Ivan but he'd be a bit nicer to Gilbert...well...he'd try.

Gilbert sat in Matthew's house all alone, sighing softly as he clicked through the TV channels, bored out of his mind waiting for the Canadian to come home. He looked down at the little polar bear that was laying in a dog bed by the table the TV was on, kind of confused how a 'polar bear' was that little and so freaking tame, plus the fact that he'd heard him talk earlier or something like that. He groaned a bit as he leaned back on the couch and stared at the ceiling of the place. He heard a knock on the door and looked a bit confused. He went to the door and opened it to see some man that he didn't know at all, he cocked his head a bit

"Hallo…" He said, smiling a bit

"O-Oh...Hello...um Is Matthew home?" The man asked. Gilbert shook his head

"Nein but I'm watching the house until he gets home. Is there anything you need?" He asked. The man smiled a bit at the albino

"Well...Matthew said he'd babysit Ava tonight so my significant other and I could go out of our anniversary." He said softly. Gilbert looked down and saw a little girl standing behind her father's legs. She had soft white hair and red eyes. Gilbert blinked and smiled as he knelled down in front of her

"So I'm guessing you're Ava right~?" He asked, smiling at the little girl as she peeked out at him

"I'm Gilbert." He said, holding out his hand to her. She put her tiny little hand on his and smiled a bit

"You look like me." She said in her sweet little voice that had an angelic little ring to it. Gilbert smiled happily and chuckled a bit as he fluffed her hair a bit

"And you look like me~" He teased, chuckling a bit. He stood up and smiled at her father

"I think I can handle her until Matthew get's home. I'd be nice to have a little company. Kuma's not exactly much of a conversationalist~" He teased, earning a cute little giggle from Ava. Her father nodded and smiled

"Really? Thank you so much~ We'll be back around twelve to pick her up alright." He said, smiling as Ava walked into the house beside Gilbert

"Ja you're welcome~" He said, waving to the man with Ava as he walked home. Gilbert closed the door and smiled at the little albino at his feet, picking her up and spinning her a bit. He chuckled softly at her sweet little laugh, smiling as he gently pet her hair

"So what would you like to do mein little leiber~" He cooed sweetly, smiling as her face seemed to light up

"Play~!" She cooed sweetly.

Matthew yawned a bit as he walked up the driveway to his house, unlocking the front door and walking in. As soon as the door was opened Matthew was hit in the face with a pillow. He gasped a bit and looked around to see the living area almost completely swallowed by a huge fort of pillows and blankets. He chuckled a bit

"Were you really that bored Gilbert?" He asked aloud. The albino popped his head out of some pillows

"It wasn't my idea." He said, pointing to the pillows beside him

"It was hers~" He teased, chuckling as Ava's head peeked up from some pillows

"Sorry Mattie~ Me and Gilly wanted to make a fort so we could play pirates~!" She said happily

"And you were an intruder so I shot a cannonball at you." She finished, pointing at the pillow at Matthew's feet. Gilbert laughed slightly

"Her Vatti dropped her off about two hours ago." He said, smiling as he scooped the girl up in his arms and spun her around before ducking down into the fort again. Matthew laughed softly as he heard the happy giggles from Ava and the laughing from Gilbert as well, thinking that this whole friendship thing with Gilbert would work out after all.

The rest of the evening was consisted of cleaning up the living room, putting the pillows and blankets back in their proper place and finding Kuma in the huge stack of pillows which Gilbert tried to frame Ava for but Matthew knew it was him. Ava fell asleep around ten on the couch in Gilbert's lap when the two of them had been watching TV, Gilbert had fallen asleep as well, holding the little girl in his arms. Matthew looked at the two of them together on the couch and felt his heart flutter a bit but he mentally smacked himself for that. At twelve Ava's father came to pick her up, smiling as Matthew handed him the sleeping toddler. He smiled happily

"Wow. She's never been asleep when I pick her up~ You guys must have really tired her out~" Her father said, smiling as he held the little girl

"Your welcome Mr. Jones~" Matthew said sweetly, chucking a bit

"I think she tired Gilbert out more than he did for her. I think the two of them got along pretty well~" He chuckled softly. Mr. Jones smiled at the Canadian

"Can I ask you something Matthew?" The man asked, cradling Ava gently in his arms.

"Are you and that Gilbert character together. Are you dating?" He asked. Matthew flushed slightly

"N-No sir! We're just friends…" He said softly, gulping a bit. Mr. Jones smiled a bit

"Matthew. If you're just saying that for the sake of not being a homosexual you do know that my 'significant other' is my husband right? I'm not going to judge you" He said, smiling at Matthew

"O-Oh...Yes I knew that sir. I'm just...n-not with Gilbert…" He said softly. The older man smiled

"Oh well that's too bad. You two would be adorable together~" He said happily, smiling at the other man before waving and walking back home. Matthew closed the door with a heavy sigh and looked over at Gilbert, looking him over and blushing a bit as he observed his muscular chest (visible through his tight tank-top), and his soft white hair falling into his pale-skinned face, pausing at those perfect, stoic lips biting his own as he averted his eyes to the floor. He couldn't fall for Gilbert….could he...


End file.
